Set the fuse to go
by sebkurtofskyftw
Summary: Smutty ficlet with tiny bit of plot at the end.


AN: Shameless smut written once upon a time for Daria (televisionglow on tumblr). Now beta'd thanks to the awesome bornpirate!

Although the ending is open and plot-indicating, I marked this fic as "complete" because to be honest, I don't know if I'm going to continue it, mostly due to lack of time. But I have couple scenarios going on in my head, so, who knows maybe I'll go back to this story, when I'll have the chance. :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Sebastian chuckled at seeing Blaine's flushed face. Oh, isn't he adorable.<p>

"Is there a problem?"

Blaine adverted his eyes. "I'll probably disappoint you. I-I don't have a lot of experience, so…"

Sebastian cupped Blaine's chin gently and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "I don't care." Maintaining eye contact, he continued, "I just want you, Blaine."

He leaned in and kissed him slowly, leaving the other boy breathless. He then proceeded to mouth at Blaine's throat, deft fingers unbuttoning his sweater until the piece of clothing slid off Blaine's shoulders. Sebastian brushed his thumbs over Blaine's nipples and pinched them, causing Blaine to gasp.

Blaine's hands went down to unfasten Sebastian's belt. The taller boy grasped his waist and pushed their hips together, their erections rubbing against each other through layers of material. He dragged his fingertips down Blaine's chest and groped his dick, stroking it through his jeans. "You need to get these off," he murmured into other boy's neck, moving his tongue over his earlobe and eliciting a moan from Blaine.

Blaine decided it was time to take the initiative. He pushed at Sebastian's chest, forcing him to lean back, and then dropped to his knees before him.

Sebastian threaded his fingers through Blaine's curly hair. "… you don't have to…"

Blaine smiled. "I want it."

He pulled Sebastian's underwear down, causing the boy's cock to jump out and slap him in the chin. Blaine suppressed a giggle, wrapped one hand around the shaft, and stared for a while, suddenly nervous. He stuck his tongue out and licked tentatively. He swirled his tongue over the glans and lapped at it before moving his tongue down to the base. He then licked back up, leaving wet tracks.

Sebastian bit his lips hard as Blaine finally slid the head past his lips and sucked on it. Sebastian was big, so Blaine bobbed his head at a torturously slow pace. He wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth and started stroking while his left hand fondled the other boy's balls, tugging lightly at them. Sebastian moaned loudly and suddenly pushed in.

His cock hit the back of Blaine's throat. It choked the surprised boy, forcing him to sputter and cough a couple of times, but before Sebastian could apologize, Blaine's mouth was back on his cock, sucking insistently as if Blaine saw sucking Sebastian off as a challenge that needs to be won. He picked up the speed and let the cock slide on the inside of his cheek.

Sebastian made the mistake of looking down at that moment and gasped at the lewd sight. "Oh, baby, I won't last long," he murmured.

And there it was, the orgasm violently running through Sebastian's body, spurts of white liquid shooting right into Blaine's mouth. The boy swallowed it all as he sucked on Sebastian eagerly, wanting to taste everything he had to offer.

Blaine pulled off finally, just in time to be surprised by the last bit of ejaculation. The sperm landed on his cheek and started dripping down the skin, painting a sinful draft on his face. Sebastian dropped to the floor and kissed him hungrily, smearing the mess between their faces.

They laid on the floor for a while, Sebastian's arm wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist while Blaine stroked his fingers mindlessly over the knuckles' on other boy's hand.

Eventually, Sebastian figured it was high-time to repay his sweet lover. He started innocently, leaving light kisses along Blaine's jaw-line, his fingers brushing the boy's navel. But soon his mouth found Blaine's, and the kiss between them rose in passion.

Sebastian's hand made its way to Blaine's crotch. He palmed the other boy through his jeans before sitting up, opening the zipper and pulling the clothing off the boy. A playful smile spread on his lips when he noticed the bulge in Blaine's underwear. He brought a finger to the base of Blaine's cock and drew it along the length.

"Oh my, it's all for me?" he whispered sultry, looking at the boy. Keeping eye contact, he leaned in and mouthed at Blaine's cock through the thin material. Blaine moaned loudly and then instantly blushed, embarrassed.

Sebastian chuckled in reply. "I haven't started yet for real, you know."

He patted Blaine's hips, giving him a sign to lift them so he could take off the other boy's boxers. His fingers grazed over the shape of his cock as if he was looking at an expensive toy he wanted to play with. Licking his lips, he swallowed the head.

Blaine bit his bottom lip hard, deciding he wasn't going to give Sebastian the satisfaction and would make him work harder to get a proper response. But Sebastian's tongue did wonders inside his mouth, and soon Blaine was panting.

Sebastian withdrew after a moment and stroked him couple times. He put a finger in his mouth and covered it generously in saliva, brought it to Blaine's hole, and started rubbing over it in swift motions. To distract Blaine, he kissed the inside of his thigh and bit into the skin, mistreating the flesh for a moment before sliding the digit into him. He soothed the mark his teeth made by flicking his tongue over it.

Blaine's eyes grew as wide as two saucers. "You… you…"

Sebastian grinned. "…Have a finger up your ass? Hell yes, I do."

Embarrassing the smaller boy would probably become Sebastian's favorite hobby.

Well, right next to fucking him.

Blaine brushed his finger over the reddened spot. Sebastian noticed the fascinated look on his face and smiled to himself.

Blaine was his.

Sebastian went back to playing with other boy's cock, but now the pleasure was multiplied. His long finger penetrated Blaine skillfully as it brushed over his prostate. Sebastian knew just where and when and how, and because of this, Blaine was left whining for more. He didn't even know what kind of "more" he wanted.

Just more Sebastian.

Amused by the delicious moans coming from Blaine, Sebastian obeyed by shoving the dick deeper into his throat. He suppressed his gag reflex and swallowed around the organ several times, causing Blaine to gasp, the tightness around him almost too much.

"…Seb... so close…"

Sebastian hummed in response, sending vibrations through Blaine's cock. Before he knew it, Blaine was coming hard down the other boy's throat.

Sebastian let the softening cock out of his mouth and licked his lips in a drawn-out motion with the complacency of a cat who lapped up the spilled cream off the table.

Blaine sat up slowly. "Um. That was…. I… that…"

Sebastian muffled the rest of the stammered sentence with his lips. They explored each other's mouths without any rush. Blaine sighed quietly into the kiss and put his hands on the back of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian pulled back after a moment and looked down at Blaine Their moment of intimacy was suddenly interrupted by a ringtone coming from the direction of Blaine's pants.

"Leave it," Sebastian said before sucking on the other boy's throat.

"It might be important." Blaine scrambled for his jeans, but Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and pressed against his chest as he continued to savage his neck.

The music stopped, but soon Blaine's phone vibrated with a new text message. Blaine wiggled out from Sebastian's embrace, giggling as he took the device out of his pocket. "Oh, it's from Kurt," he said to himself.

Sebastian sat back, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Kurt?"

"Yeah. He's been texting me a lot recently."

Sebastian swallowed and adverted his eyes. "About what?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff." Blaine busied himself with typing a message before adding, "I'm kind of worried about him. He's so hard to decipher sometimes. Like, he says he's okay and that he's over the break up, but then... I keep catching him staring at me warily and we, like, talk more than we did when we were an actual couple." He stopped speaking with laugh, but it was cut off the moment he noticed the way Sebastian was looking at him.

"Delete it."

Blaine blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Delete the message," Sebastian repeated adamantly.

"You can't be serious. Kurt's a friend. He wants me to - "

Sebastian scoffed. "Okay, forget it. I need to get going anyway."

As Sebastian stood and zipped up his pants, Blaine felt puzzled. He rushed after Sebastian as he was leaving. "Wait, Seb! WAIT! What's gotten into you?"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned around. He weighed his words for a while, but he ultimately just threw out, "You can be so oblivious sometimes, Blaine," and walked out of his room.

Blaine stared at closed door, wondering what the hell he did to mess things up this time.


End file.
